Start of Something New
by Leddie4eva
Summary: Hey! This is my new fan fiction. This is where most of the cast, such as Eddie and Loren, are in high school. That's all I'm saying, so BYE!


**Hey guys! I had an idea for a new story, so I decided to write it right away! Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 1: High School

_**It was officially the end of summer. Tomorrow, Loren Tate will be going back to West Valley Charter. It will be her last year because she is a senior along with her friend Mel. Loren isn't that excited to going back to school. She doesn't want to be in the same class as her ex-boyfriend Eddie Duran, son of Max and Katy Duran. She dated him for about 2 months before she caught him "cheating" on her with one of Loren's enemies, Chloe Carter. Ever since then, she stopped talking to Eddie and all of his "crew".**_

**Loren's POV**

_**I really hope that Mel is by my side all day tomorrow. I don't want to see or talk to Eddie. He's been calling and texting me all summer, but I haven't even tried reaching out to him ever since I saw him kissing Chloe. I don't get it. People said that we were going to be together forever. Eddie said he loved me, but obviously he didn't, because people who love each other don't go out kissing other people. I'm afraid if I even get in a conversation with him, I will get caught up in all of his games again. I just want to be left alone and focus on my schoolwork and my music. I love writing music. I've had a lot of inspiration in my life but I guess it' life right? I guess I might jut have to suck it up and try to make it through this year as best as I can. **_

**Eddie's POV**

_**I can't wait to start senior year tomorrow. I get to see Loren again. I don't know why she won't talk to me. I didn't do anything wrong. Ian told me that Mel said that Loren saw me and Chloe kissing. I swear that Chloe kissed me. She's been all over me ever since I broke up with her for cheating on ME. She's a gold digger, a liar, and a cheater, end of story. I LOVE Loren, I truly do. I wish that tomorrow she'll at least talk to me. When I saw her a few times this summer, that glow in her eyes disappeared, and she never smiled. I want her to be happy, I really really hope she opens up to me. I want things to be exactly the way they were before she stopped talking to me. I want to see the light in her beautiful hazel eyes. I want to see her blush every time I call her beautiful. Please work with me tomorrow, Lo, please.**_

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

**Eddie's POV**

_**I want her to notice me. I'm desperate here. So I talked to Pops and he let me be late this morning. I have the same class as Loren this morning, math. I got to school almost 20 minutes late. When I walked into the classroom, I saw that Loren was in the back of the room, Mel on her right and an empty seat on her left. Ms. Smith looked at me and spoke up.**_

"Good Morning. And you are?"

"Sorry. I'm Eddie Duran. I know I'm really late. Just a few technical difficulties this morning."

"Oh that's ok Mr. Duran."

_**I noticed that Ms. Smith started looking around for an empty seat. I looked at Loren and saw her with her head on her desk. **_

"You can take a seat next to Ms. Tate."

**Loren's POV**

_**Dammit. I didn't want him to notice me, so I tried sitting in the back of the room with Mel. Ian was next to her. I guess they're a thing now. And again, just my luck that we have a big class and the only empty seat is next to me. I looked over slightly at Eddie when he sat down next to me. He got himself situated and then plopped a note onto my desk. I wasn't going to open it, but he looked desperate, and it' s the first day of school, so it wasn't like something bad was going to happen. **_

_**(Loren: BOLD; Eddie:**__ ITALICS_**)**

_Lo, why haven't you gotten back to me this summer? Ian told me that Mel told him you saw me and Chloe kissing. But I swear, she kissed me. You have to believe me. You know she's crazy and that she's basically been all over me since I dumped her. Please, Lo, I love you. You have to believe me._

**Eddie, I'd love to believe you, but it looked real to me. I mean, your hands were on her waist.**

_I was pushing her off, Lo. You have to believe me. _

**I believe you. But Eddie, let's face it. I know that someone else prettier with come along and that you'd end up leaving me. Eddie, I already have a hard time these days, and being with you would put a huge load on me.**

_Lo, I'd never leave you. I know for a fact that no one else prettier would come along. You're beautiful, Lo. I've heard your music too. You're crazy talented, and I know you'll be famous in just a matter of time. I LOVE YOU LOREN, and I know we're meant to be. I know that you know it too._

**I love you too, Eddie. I never stopped.**

_So, will you be my girlfriend again?_

_**Before I had a chance to answer Eddie's question, the bell rang, and first period was over. I wouldn't see Eddie again until lunch. I would've just told him, but Mel yanked me by the arm before I could really even get situated. **_

**Eddie's POV**

_**Dammit she didn't answer my question. I think I know the answer, but Mel pulled her away before she could even look back at me. Damn why does Mel have to be so eager and jumpy. Ian said he loved that about her. Well anyways, I'll see her at lunch, and I know that we'll all be at our normal table. And by we, I mean me, Ian, Mel, and Loren. I just hope that these next few periods go by fast. **_

**First chapter, DONE! Did you guys like it?! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kidd**


End file.
